An ophthalmic examination apparatus is used for the examination (measurement of properties, imaging, etc.) of an eye in medical institutions, optician's stores, health check and screening venues, patient's home, and the like. Typical examples of the ophthalmic examination apparatus include the followings.                Visual acuity test apparatus for measuring visual acuity based on a response to a visual target presented        Eye refraction test apparatus (refractometer, keratometer) for measuring the refractive properties of the eye        Tonometer for measuring the intraocular pressure        Specular microscope for obtaining the properties of the cornea (corneal thickness, cell distribution, etc.)        Wavefront analyzer for obtaining the aberration information of the eye by using a Hartmann-Shack sensor        Perimeter and micro-perimeter for the detection of visual field defects        Optical coherence tomography (OCT) for obtaining cross-sectional images, three-dimensional data, analysis data, and the like of the fundus, the anterior segment, and the like of the eye using the optical interference        Fundus camera for photographing the fundus        Scanning laser ophthalmoscope (SLO) for capturing images of the fundus by laser scanning using a confocal optical system        Multifunctional apparatus having a combination of two or more functions        
It is often the case that the examiner instructs a subject and operates the ophthalmic examination apparatus during an eye examination. In recent years, remote examination has been becoming popular. In the remote examination, the examiner, who is not present at the place where the ophthalmic examination apparatus is installed, conducts the examination while providing instructions for the subject and the ophthalmic examination apparatus (for example, see Patent Documents 1-6 listed below). The instructions for the subject include visual instructions and auditory instructions.                Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-286442        Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-10978        Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-78679        Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-78681        Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-342042        Patent Document 6: International Publication No. WO2003/041572        
The ophthalmic examination apparatus performs examination by projecting light onto the subject's eye. For example, a visual target such as a Landolt ring is projected on the fundus in a visual acuity test, ring light is projected on the fundus or cornea in an eye refraction test, measuring light is projected on the fundus or cornea in OCT, and illumination light is projected on the fundus in the fundus photography. In many conventional remote examinations, the subject cannot receive visual instructions from the examiner without changing the orientation of his/her face or line of sight. This often interferes with a smooth progress of the test and the appropriate conveyance of instructions related to the visual target or the like. In addition, in the conventional remote examinations, it is not possible to provide interactive communication in which the subject feels as if the examiner is beside him/her.